Touch
by Tjay M
Summary: Touch. Whether you want to believe it or not, whether your mind wants it or not...your body craves it, needs it...and will have it. Touch. BxR
1. Chapter 1

Title: Touch

Pairing: Bakura x Ryou

Rating: X

Warnings: In character Bakura...and inner musings. FEAR THEM! And of course M/M Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue...

Beta: Himitsu Dorobou (the great and powerful—I don't own the Wizard of Oz! *winks*)

Time for something different from me...I figured I would be creative for all of the lovely BxR fans out there. I hope you all enjoy, and please read the notes at the end before reviewing.

~*~

_Touch. Whether you want to believe it or not, whether your mind wants it or not...your body craves it, needs it...and will have it._ _**Touch.**_

It had been exactly three months, two days, five hours, and thirty-five minutes since he had received his own body…and he felt _horrid_. He ached for something, but had no clue what could...well...he had a pretty good idea of what it could be. What his body alone ached for was...physical contact, a physical connection, something he hadn't experienced in over three thousand years. He knew full well that he was purposefully denying his body; no matter how much his body sought a physical connection with someone, anyone, he would not allow such a thing. In order to part take in physical connection he would have to let his walls down, throw his mask away, and he would be vulnerable and weak. The second the connection was made; he knew he would lose himself in it and he would _need_ to explore it, but his pride would not allow this. He had a reputation to uphold, he was evil, he was darkness, he was Yami no Bakura.

Bakura thought it over repeatedly until he came to this conclusion: his pride was far more important than a foolish physical craving. To show his weaknesses would mean his downfall because even if it were to occur in private, the chosen person could destroy him, could tell everyone and anyone. Bakura would be mocked and ridiculed. Unacceptable!

He considered his craving a weakness…it was a weakness and he would not give into the temptations, he would not surrender to it, and he would not let his weakness show because it would fade...fade away into the darkness. He knew he wouldn't give in…Bakura himself would not initiate that physical connection, but what if someone else did? Would he lose himself? Would it consume him? Would his walls fall and his weakness show? He didn't know. He did know, however, that the only person truly close enough to initiate any type of physical contact was the one with whom he shared...correction...the one who _allowed_ him the privilege to stay in his home and in his life; the boy whose given name he had taken as his own, for he could no longer recall his own true name. Ryou Bakura, the boy who had once been his host and landlord.

Bakura respected his landlord but kept mostly to himself. The two coexisted in the tiny apartment, interacting with each other on few occasions throughout the day. In the beginning, back when he was still the spirit of the Ring, Bakura respected his landlord because Ryou had released him from his horrible prison, but that respect faded when his acts of appreciation were frowned upon and cast aside as acts of evil. The coexistence between the two faded when the boy betrayed him not once but twice, and soon Bakura would take control over his host's body with utter disregard for his landlord's well being. However, his host's spirit and will slowly faded away, and Ryou submitted to him. The boy no longer fought; if anything he helped Bakura in his efforts.

Bakura knew why this change had occurred; his host had betrayed him for friends who had soon turned their backs on him. Bakura watched his light change but had no part in the situation. He did not push or force the boy, nor did Bakura try to talk him out of anything...he merely watched. Though that wasn't quite true...he had once—and only once—offered his landlord comfort, but merely by his presence, not with kind words. He was allowing the boy to know that even though his friends had left him, he was still there. Letting the boy know that Bakura was still with him; that Bakura had no intention of leaving and that he, Ryou, was still very important to him. As it was, the boy was his only connection to this world—to life itself.

As they neared the end of their existence as host and spirit, their relationship changed for the better and…and he actually protected and saved his landlord's body and soul instead of allowing Ryou to die and taking the body as his own. Though this wasn't quite true—Bakura would have been sealed back into the Ring once Ryou died—Ryou didn't know this and he never, ever would because that was the lie off of which their current relationship was built. Ryou believed Bakura protected him selflessly, not selfishly. Ryou believed he had given up something, but the truth was that he had given up nothing.

When Bakura finally received his own body he had lost most of his powers—not all of them were lost, but all the _fun_ ones had gone. Not only that, Bakura was homeless and lost in a world that he just didn't understand. He had no one but Ryou, the only home in he had known in this world was the home he shared with Ryou, and it was to this home that Bakura returned. Ryou could have slammed the door in his face, he could have...he could have...but he didn't. _He could have._

_Pause._

It seemed that he had moved from his original train of thought, and as he became aware of his surroundings in the real world, the black haze of his inner musings and thoughts vanished from sight. Bakura sat alone on the couch, and as he stared at the black television screen he could hear movement in the next room. But Bakura wasn't concerned in the least by this slight disturbance; he knew exactly who was in the next room.

The cause of said movement left that room and entered the one where Bakura was sitting on the couch. Crimson eyes watched as his landlord approached and spoke softly, "Are you feeling better today?"

Yesterday...yesterday the ache, the craving, had gotten to the point of physical and mental pain. Pain to an unbearable extent, and Bakura had been forced to lie down and rest. He had locked himself away in his room and remained there until a few hours before he had come to sit on the couch.

"Yes. I'm fine." His voice was raspy, harsh, and emotionless, it was neither cruel nor gentle. Of course he was lying, but that wasn't the point. The last thing he needed was to worry his host and risk initiating a physical connection.

"Are you hungry? You haven't eaten anything since yesterday morning." Ryou's soft voice pushed against his ears again, trying to pull him into a conversation of sorts. He knew Ryou didn't believe his assertion of well-being, and he also knew the boy testing him, trying to notice anything out of place. If he turned down the offer, Ryou would know he had been lying.

"Yes, actually I am." His voice had returned to normal took its usual tone. Bakura had lied once again, he wasn't the slightest bit hungry but would force himself to eat and therefore keep his landlord from worrying.

Bakura pushed himself from a seated position to his full height, a few inches taller than his landlord. He and his landlord didn't actually look as similar as everyone believed; the only traits they truly shared were skin tone, hair colour, and their hairstyle. Bakura's hair was longer, more jagged, and his eyes were crimson while Ryou's were green, his face was sharp and angled while Ryou's was rounded and gentle. Bakura was taller, stronger, and had a broader build.

He was happy at the way his body turned out; it may not look the way he wished but he wasn't about to complain, as it was better than nothing at all. He knew better than to look a gift horse in the mouth, and had accepted it.

Silently Bakura followed his landlord to the kitchen, tiny and modest as it was, and did little to help Ryou as he prepared the meal, though every once in a while he would peek over Ryou's shoulder to see what the boy was doing. Every now and again he would retrieve an item his host requested.

Ryou wasn't paying any attention to his surroundings; Bakura could see that clearly as Ryou reached for the knife that rested next to the place where Bakura was resting his hand. Bakura almost didn't see it happen—correction: he wanted it to happen but forced himself to retract his hand. Seconds later Ryou's fingers connected to the area where Bakura's hand had been only moments before, and after finding said knife Ryou returned to his work. Bakura was left standing behind him in shock.

What if he hadn't have moved his hand? What would he be doing now if he hadn't shifted? Would a simple touch of hands break him? _Don't think about it. Don't think about it. You don't need it. It's just a silly craving. A silly, pathetic craving._

~*~

It was now exactly six months, three weeks, four days, ten hours, and ten minutes since he had received his own body. The ache...the craving, it was still there. It hadn't gone away as he had hoped. He had only succeeded in torturing himself. Bakura didn't want to think about it, to consider making a physical connection with anyone, but the temptation to do just that was becoming stronger than his pride.

Bakura also found himself wishing he had someone in his life he could trust completely, someone he could trust with the ache that was slowly becoming his desire. Someone he could trust not to destroy him, and not to take advantage of his current, greatest weakness. Yet he still stood by the fact that revealing his weakness to anyone would be a blow to his pride and ego, and the thought of anyone knowing his secret made him shudder in fear and disgust. Everything he worked so hard to attain, his whole fearsome reputation would be replaced with mockery and he would be destroyed. Right now his reputation and pride were all that remained to inspired fear in those around him. He couldn't risk losing them.

But the temptation...the _need_...it was driving him mad. A bold statement, considering the fact that he was already insane. He now spent most of his days lying in bed and thinking, thinking of all the close calls he had experienced with his landlord. His landlord was without a doubt the closest person to Bakura—Ryou knew both sides of his being, the Bakura that existed inside their apartment and the Bakura that existed outside their apartment. Outside of the place he called home Bakura's reputation held true, but inside...inside this place he was _human..._he was man who kept to himself, who could show respect and contentment. He wasn't vile, evil, or even scary, and he never inflicted pain or abuse upon his landlord. Bakura could offer his aid when he felt like it; he was considerate and he never spoke ill words about or to his landlord. _Just human._ What would being hostile and vicious to his landlord accomplish anyway? The boy had shown him kindness and respect in his time of need, so the least he could do was to be civil.

Many, and he did mean _many_, people truly believed that the way he acted outside of the apartment was the same way he acted behind the closed doors of his home. Much to his surprise, Ryou didn't try to correct them—he didn't deny their harsh comments. He didn't support them either, but he didn't _deny_ them. That alone instilled yet another thread of trust between them.

A heavy sigh left his lips; Bakura knew his landlord was worrying about him. Of course the boy had no idea what was wrong with Bakura, but he still worried. His landlord often asked him what was wrong but he was always given the same answer, 'I'm fine'. _But you're not fine._ He could tell his host didn't believe him, but at least Ryou didn't push the subject. Ryou thought he was depressed...his landlord never vocalized this thought but it was there. He had seen it rush through the boy's mind a few times.

Seeing into the other's thoughts, peeking into the other's minds, and talking mentally were a few abilities he possessed but rarely used. He often peeked into Ryou's pool of thoughts just to see what his landlord was thinking when he spoke to him a few times...but it wasn't something they used on a daily basis.

Bakura forced himself from the confines of his bed and fell into his daily routine, partaking in the joy of a hot shower and then venturing into the main part of the apartment, only to find his landlord in the kitchen as he prepared another meal. His landlord had his back to Bakura, busied with whatever it was he was doing.  
>Bakura found himself folding his arms across his chest and studying his landlord's profile. The boy knew he was standing there but seemed uninterested, and he guessed it was because his landlord was used to his presence and the fact that he would often move around his landlord at various times of the day, often pausing, saying nothing, and then exiting the room. Bakura would look over the boy's shoulder, see what he was doing, and then he would leave. <em>Like always.<em>

Bakura had just moved to look over the boy's shoulder at his usual close distance, though with enough space to keep from touching the other boy, when the boy stepped back and briefly pressed their bodies together. In that moment a physical connection was made, even though it was only for a brief second. Time seemed to stop in that moment—the feelings, the temptations, the sensations, they all overwhelmed him and he was lost in the ocean of passions and feelings. _He needed more._ He needed to feel it again. He didn't know how to describe it...he couldn't put it into words...but he _needed_ more.

His hand found its way to Ryou's arm and reestablished the physical connection between them; the touch was gentle, soft, and without pressure, and Ryou didn't pull away. His hand and fingers drifted downward over clothed skin, thinking that perhaps he had overestimated the power of his cravings, thinking that it was pathetic, until his fingers skimmed over the bare flesh of Ryou's wrist. In that moment, when skin touched skin, Bakura lost himself. He felt dizzy, his heart was racing, and he could feel the turbulent blood running through his veins. Bakura's breathing became heavy, labored, and forced; he couldn't think clearly and was quickly lost in a haze of pleasure. He had never before experienced something like this, and he wanted to feel that pleasure again. Bakura didn't even realize that he was unbuttoning his landlord's shirt until he watched it fall to the floor; moments later his hands were exploring every inch of skin he could reach. The feeling of his landlord's skin under his hands, under his fingers, drove him to new heights of pleasure. It happened just as he'd known it would, and he wanted to explore this body even more.

"B...Bakura...what are you—?" Ryou tensed for a moment but soon relaxed and leaned back into Bakura's body, releasing a throaty moan as his words were cut off by the work of Bakura's fingers. Bakura was surprised that his landlord hadn't pulled away, that he was leaning into him and moaning...what an amazing sound it was...

His mouth inched closer to Ryou's ear, Bakura's hot breath teased it as he whispered, "Touch me." He let his tongue touch his landlord's ear and his fingers brush over hardened nipples; he received a moan for his efforts and again to his own surprise, Ryou turned in his arms and kissed him. _He kissed you._

No. He couldn't, he wouldn't do this. It was only a craving; he had to fight it. As good as this felt, as much as he needed it...the price of this pleasure, of this need, was just too high of a price. He was thinking about taking his landlord's innocence, but he couldn't do that to the one person in this world who trusted him, and who he trusted in return.

_Not like this...never like this._

_I need you...but I can't have you...yet._

~*~

The End. Or is it? Fuck no. This is a two-part fanfic...and before anyone freaks out about the lack of lemon...well it's because it would be a complete contradiction of everything Bakura had been saying in regards to his host.

I would also like to share with you all the origins of this fic... Little Atemu's fic 'Name' gave me the plot bunny, and while listening to Nine Inch Nails and The Fray...this came to life. Pretty scary, huh?  
>God, I need a life.<br>Anyways, review and let me know what you think. Please?


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Touch Part II

Pairing: Bakura x Ryou

Rating: X

Warnings: Lemon. In-character Bakura. Lemon. Yaoi. M/M. Swearing, WAFF, and the "awwww" effect. If at any point in this fic you go "awwww..." then my plan worked.

Himitsu Dorobou edited this chapter. And there was much rejoicing…yay…

(Note - the recent update was simply to correct a few spelling errors I hadn't found the first time around.)

I must say... WTF! You actually like this? I'm shocked! Seriously! Wow. Anyway. I found part two a lot of fun to write...and I like how it turned out. So read. Enjoy. Review.

~*~

_Sensation._ _You can fight it, but in the end what good will that do? Will you be happier without? Sensation._

Seven months, three weeks, two days, six hours, and twelve minutes of pure hell. It was simply hell, and the thought of the after life sounded pretty damn tempting at the moment. Bakura had given into his weakness; he had made a physical connection with his landlord but fortunately forced himself to stop. He had to stop before he lost control, and before he could do irreversible damage to the fragile relationship he had with his landlord. Therefore Bakura now spent most of his time in his room. He no longer trusted himself; his weakness was too powerful for him to control...and he often wondered what would have happened had it been someone other then his host who touched him. Would he have reacted in the same way? He hoped not.

That the 'incident' even occurred was startling to Bakura, but the other startling fact was that Ryou hadn't told anyone. That went against everything he'd told himself would happen, and made his trust in his landlord grow stronger. However, no similar incident had happened since that day. Bakura had made sure of that; it had been a terrible blow to his pride and ego, and he was still uncertain where he and his landlord stood on the situation. The last thing he needed to do was to push his desire, his weakness, upon his landlord. _But you want it. Touching him makes the cravings go away._

He was more surprised Ryou hadn't told anyone, more than by fact that he had lost control. Should he talk to his landlord about this? _He would laugh._ Knowing Bakura's luck, everything would blow up in his face. _Like it always does._ But if he didn't do something soon...he would lose his mind completely. What Bakura had felt during the 'incident' was completely unlike anything he had ever experienced before, and it felt strangely good. The only word he could use to describe it was 'amazing.' Correction...addicting.

The sound of his landlord's moans was almost more than he could handle, and there were many nights since that day when he woke because of it, and on several nights he was required to change his sheets.

That annoyed him to no end; all he wanted and needed to do was the one thing he wouldn't permit. The only things holding him back were respect and self-control, or what little remained to him. They were two things he now wished he could remove. What would happen if he crawled out of his bed, walked down the hall, entered his landlord's room, and just did it? What kind of effect would that have on his relationship with his former host? Was he actually capable of raping such an innocent and kind person, a person who had done so much for him? _No._ Ryou was all he had left. Ryou was his everything, and the repercussions of his actions would kill him, hurt him more than any amount of ego, pride, or time could heal.

He should be trying to sleep instead of thinking such depressing thoughts. Here he was thinking of rape; maybe he needed sleep more then he'd thought. Rape was low, and he was better than that. Bakura was closing his eyes in preparation to sleep when he heard a soft '_click_'. His eyes snapped open and flicked over the sound's source: his bedroom door. Bakura was no longer alone in his room; standing there in front of his closed bedroom door was his landlord. His breath caught in his throat and his mouth went dry; just seeing his landlord in this room was strongly affecting him.

"Bakura...can I...can I talk to you?" Ryou stared at the wall behind Bakura's head, almost as though he was afraid to make eye contact. The stutter in his landlord's voice told Bakura everything he needed to know; the boy was scared and probably thought he was crossing a line that didn't really exist. This was Ryou's place, Bakura was nothing more than a guest and it was in the boy's right to do anything, say anything, and go anywhere he chose. If Bakura didn't like it, well there wasn't a damn thing he could do to stop him.

"I won't bite you...well, not hard anyway..." The comment was made partly in jest, with a small touch of seriousness, however it was received as a joke. Seeing the small smile on his landlord's face made Bakura's heart leap, but he wasn't about to admit it, or that his landlord's smile was also contagious. "Well? Are you going to stand there all night? You know you won't grow any taller, don't you?" He smirked at the blush that crossed his landlord's face. Bakura's eyes never left his landlord as he made his way to the bed, and he watched intently as his landlord paused before sitting on the very edge of the bed. "I told you already that I wouldn't bite." His voice was slightly playful, so that he wouldn't scare Ryou away. Ryou scooted closer and played with his hands. He was nervous, that much was clear, because when Ryou was nervous he had to do something with his hands.

Having his landlord so close was truly a test of self-control. Bakura would only need to reach out and touch him, reach out and take him.

"It's about what happened last month..." Bakura froze and his mind raced with fear, how was he going to explain himself? He hadn't considered that. _Fuck._ Ryou looked up and met Bakura's stare; the sudden eye contact made Bakura's face an open book. Ryou knew. _He knows._ He knew Bakura was racing to come up with something, with anything, that would explain his behavior. "I just wanted you to know it's okay."

Everything stopped. Bakura's mind froze at Ryou's words. He couldn't move and he couldn't look away; he could only sit and stare into his landlord's eyes. Bakura was thrown back into reality when his host reached out to touch him.

"Don't touch me." His tone was harsh, his words were harsh, and he could plainly see that the words hurt his landlord when Ryou pulled away. "Don't touch me," He repeated coldly, before adding as he looked away, "because I won't be able to stop myself."

Ryou looked away when Bakura decided he was ready to make eye contact again, and his landlord was blushing slightly, "What if I don't want you to stop?" His landlord's faint whisper nearly went unheard. After it had been said, Bakura had to remind himself to breath because nothing seemed to matter anymore. He just didn't care. Before he knew what he was doing, Bakura had pushed his landlord down onto the bed and Ryou let out a gasp as his head hit the pillow, but Bakura didn't care. He kissed Ryou recklessly while his hands made quick work of undoing the buttons that blocked him from the skin hidden beneath. The kiss was almost bruising in intensity by the time he was finally able to push his tongue into the boy's mouth. Bakura explored every inch of his landlord's mouth before inviting his host's tongue to do the same. Tentatively the boy beneath him responded, whether out of inexperience or fear he couldn't say, and to be honest Bakura didn't care.

Ryou's shirt fell open and caught the boy completely off guard; he felt the boy below him tensing slightly before relaxing under his probing hands. It seemed that his wandering touch had sparked a bold streak within his landlord as the boy's fingers brushed against his skin for the first time. It was unlike any sensation he had _ever_ felt before, and there were no words in any language to explain how good it felt to be touched.

The need for oxygen soon became unbearable, forcing him to end the kiss. He suddenly had the urge, the need, to hear Ryou make those utterly amazing sounds again, and he had a wonderful...correction...horribly naughty idea of how to go about it. If touching the boy with his hands produced those reactions...what would happen if he touched the boy with his tongue? Bakura moved to straddle the boy below him before letting his mouth and tongue tease his landlord's throat. He shuddered when Ryou's hands drifted down his back before sliding back up to his shoulders and then down again; each time his landlord's hands traveled a bit further down. At this moment all of the blood in his brain and the rest of his body, went rushing south.

_/Touch me...need me.../_

Bakura couldn't believe the sensations from having someone touch him like this; what the hell had he been thinking when he decided to torture himself? When Ryou's fingers brushed over his hipbone, the hand in Ryou's mass of hair tightened around the silky strands in an attempt to control his need. He slid down Ryou's body and kissed the pale flesh as he moved, pausing only to squeeze the hardening nipple in front of him between a firm thumb and forefinger before swirling his tongue around it. The resulting sounds aroused him to no end. He could, in all seriousness, listen to that all day, every day, for the rest of his existence. He continued to lap, tease, and help himself to the newly hardened treat presented to him before moving onward to its twin and showering it with the same attention.

Ryou gasped and moaned under Bakura's tongue, and it took all of Bakura's will power and self-control not to take his landlord immediately. Bakura wanted to explore these new feelings to the fullest extents; he wanted..._everything._ Bakura left the erect nipples and moved downward, his tongue leaving a wet trail as he slid further down his landlord's body. Bakura moved beyond his landlord's flat stomach until his path was suddenly blocked by a very ugly, very _in the way,_ pair of boxers...and it seemed that his landlord's nipples weren't the only parts of his body erect and begging for attention.

"_Bakura!_" Ryou's soft voice rang in his ears, but that didn't stop him from hooking his fingers under the elastic band and pulling the useless item away, giving him a clear view of his host's body.

Ryou blushed and tried to cover himself out of modesty, but Bakura wouldn't allow it. He just hissed and held his landlord's hands in his own. "Don't." Unlike his host Bakura had lost his modesty thousands of years ago, and his landlord had nothing to be ashamed of anyway.

Bakura couldn't help but smirk at the reaction of his landlord as his fingers skimmed over the hardened flesh; the boy groaned and bucked his hips towards Bakura's feather-light touches. He placed his right hand on Ryou's hip to hold him in place, looked up at his host to give a nasty, evil smirk, and suddenly swirled his tongue around the slit of the throbbing cock in front of him. Ryou gasped and tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but whimpered disapprovingly when Bakura backed off. He couldn't help but to chuckle under his breath at his landlord's antics.

"Bakura...please...please...touch-AH!" Ryou's quiet and soft pleas were cut off by his scream of pleasure when Bakura's mouth engulfed the head of his cock.

Sucking lightly and applying various amounts of pressure on the hardened flesh in his mouth soon drew out the reactions Bakura wanted; the sounds he needed to hear. He felt Ryou's hands tangle themselves in his hair, trying to push him down, but instead he pulled off and worked his way back up the lithe body below him, meeting his landlord's lips in another steamy kiss and again pushing his tongue into the exquisite wet cavern of delicious favors.

Ryou wrapped his legs around Bakura and pulled him down to the bed, rubbing their erections together and creating sweet friction that caused Bakura to moan into the kiss. The touching and exploring was over, everything he had learned about his host's body was stored in memory and would be called on at a later date. He had touched and discovered as he had wished...but now he needed to find release, his body demanded it and he had a feeling that his landlord's body was demanding that same release.

First things first, his sheets were in the way and getting terribly annoying. Bakura wasted no time in kicking them off the bed, which allowed Ryou his first glance at Bakura in all his naked glory—and by the look on his landlord's face, Bakura could safely say the boy was impressed. He could feel his landlord's eyes wandering over his body as he attempted to find something, anything, that would make the entrance into his host's body less painful. For the first time since, well, ever, Bakura was glad that his room was also used to store useless junk because he found, forgotten in the drawer next to his bed, a bottle of hand lotion. It would have to do. Just as he picked up the forgotten lotion, it seemed Ryou had gotten very bold, and his actions almost caused Bakura to lose his balance. It did make him issue a very undignified groan of ecstasy. Ryou's fingers had skimmed across his rock hard cock; the touch was feather-light and sent shivers down Bakura's back.

Bakura grabbed his landlord's hand and spilled the contents of the open lotion bottle onto his palm; he then closed the bottle and tossed it to the floor. Neither of them particularly cared where it chose to land. Ryou gave a quick look of confusion before he understood what Bakura's silent request meant. It took every inch of will power in Bakura's being not to scream out when the cool liquid combined with his landlord's warm hand connected with his length. He toppled over and rested his forehead against his landlord's before crushing their lips together in an attempt to silence his own moans of pleasure.

Ryou's touch was soft and delicate as his hand moved up and down the hardened shaft; every few strokes his landlord's grip tightened around him and it was almost enough to send him over the edge. It finally came to the point that he had wrench Ryou's hand away before he came.

Bakura hissed and cursed under his breath as he began to push his way into Ryou's tight entrance. None of the previous sensations, none of pleasure he had felt before even came close to this moment—feeling Ryou's body tightening around him was enough to make him lose all coherent thought. His lips crushed against his landlord's again, mostly to silence Ryou's whimpers of pain.

_/The pain is only temporary. I promise._ /

He waited for Ryou to adjust, which felt like hours though it was only a few minutes. Bakura let out a strangled moan when Ryou, in a less than innocent way, shifted below him and caused his mind to scream at him to move. The tight, virgin heat was getting to him and he could no longer hold still even if he had tried; Bakura began to move in and out with slow, shallow thrusts. His landlord's moans moved between pleasure and pain.

_/I want to hear you scream my name. /_

Bakura took his time while raising his pace to thrust faster and deeper, and it wasn't long until his landlord's moans were only those of pleasure. He was caught off guard when Ryou's legs, which were still wrapped around _his_ legs, tightened before curling themselves around his back, changing the angle of his thrusts completely. Suddenly Bakura was colliding with something that had Ryou arching off the bed in pleasure, and had the boy calling out his name just as Bakura had asked.

"_Bakura_...Bakura! Please...more...please...gonna...Bakura!" Ryou groaned between moans and gasps of ecstasy, which drove Bakura to find that lovely sweet spot so he could hit it again and again and again; it didn't take long before he had located it once more. As he collided with the bundle of nerves that were sending Ryou over the edge, he could feel his host nearing release with each hard, powerful thrust.

The feeling of his landlord's body tightening around him, the undeniable sound of sex, the alluringly erotic moans of stolen innocence, the heat from rocking bodies in the darkness...the sensations...the moment...couldn't this feeling, this release, this..._this_...last forever?

Those were the last thoughts rushing through Bakura's mind before he and his landlord found their release, their climax, together. Arching backs, a searing kiss, shuddering bodies, racing hearts, heavy breathing, and sweet release...but what happens now? Now that the craving is gone?

~*~

Seven months, three weeks, four days, eighteen hours and thirty-one minutes...since he had received his body, and two days, eleven hours, and six minutes since Ryou entered his room and he found relief. Freedom from the cravings, yet like any true craving, Bakura knew it would return and the events of the previous night would repeat themselves. But right now he felt as though the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders...he was happy and it showed for all to see. It showed in the way he spoke, the way he moved, heck, when he ventured outside yesterday he'd ended up helping someone, a complete stranger! The audacity of it all! Bakura was carefree, full of energy, and he was even smiling! _That's something you haven't done in a long time._

Topic two on his mental chopping block was...what the hell had he been thinking? _Fuck_. If he had known it would feel that amazing, Bakura would have initiated contact months ago. Denying his body and putting himself through pure, hellish torture was without a doubt the stupidest, most idiotic idea he had ever decided upon in his life. Bakura had spent all of his time trying to convince himself he couldn't trust Ryou, though deep down he'd known that he always could. He'd come up with thousands of other excuses and reasons that really held no logical merit either.

All this time the answer to his problem was standing right in front of him, sleeping just down the hall, cooking his meals each day...right there! Bakura could have relieved himself months ago...and this felt good. _Damn_ good. It felt fucking GREAT! Best of all, his reputation was still intact...minus his good deed yesterday day, but no one of importance other than Ryou knew about it, so it wouldn't count. It is quite amazing what a good lay can do for a person.

"Ah, Ryou, just the person I've been looking for!" Bakura's tone was light, warm, enthusiastic, and pleasant. Today he decided to tell Ryou about the cravings, about the last seven months, three weeks, two days, six hours, and twelve minutes of hell he had endured. But before he said anything more, Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou from behind and placed a kiss behind his ear. "We need to talk."

~*~

End. It's done! YAY! It didn't end the way I'd planned...I had planned to do part of this from Ryou's POV but it didn't work out well.

Personally I didn't think anyone would like this...I am so glad you all did. Love you lots.

So anyway, enjoy! And REVIEW! Please!

-Tjay Motou


End file.
